Twins: Half Mazoku, Half Ryuuzuku
by Areka Tyliss
Summary: This is a sequel to Birthday wishes do come true and it is a really long story mostly about the slayers dealing with a very scary thought. Their children. FX LG a little ZA Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Twins: 1/2 Mazoku 1/2 Ryuuzuku  
  
Please read Birthday Wishes Do Come True first. This takes place around nine months after the day Fillia was remembering. Fillia's POV  
  
I jolted awake with a scream. It was 11:30 AM and I had only just fallen asleep. I screamed again. It felt like my tummy was going to explode. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to faint. My mind raced, wildly trying to access the situation. That extra glass of wine I had at dinner was not helping. I knew if I screamed again the innkeeper would come knocking. Suddenly, I realized what was happening. I was about to give birth. I quickly got up and tore outside. My head was pounding. My friends weren't with me because I had been away and was on my way back to them. As soon as I was in the forest I transformed. My first daughter was born at exactly 12:00. Midnight. Interestingly enough, it was new year's eve that night. She was born o the moment where one year becomes another. Her eyes, though they weren't open at the time are a dusky shade of violet. Just like her father's. I thought of him briefly. Then because I was so tired I laid down to rest nursing her. I believed it was all over. At dawn I awoke again. I saw the rays of the sun barely peek over the mountains when it happened again. 'What?!?' I thought. My second daughter was then born. Her eyes were the color of sakura blossoms in the spring. They were large, gentle, and kind. I could already tell she would be the exact opposite of her twin. I settled in for some true sleep with my newborn twins wondering where my love was. ******* Alright, I know that was really short, but I promise the next chappie will be longer. Will Fillia find her friends or will something else happen? Only I know!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem... sorry about that. Xellos: Did you just apologize? OMG!! Pretends to gasp. Oh shut up you Namagomi! Kai pulls Fillia's mace out of nowhere and slams Xellos into the wall. Fillia high fives me. Boy that's really fun! ^_^ Lina sighs Lina; Please review and sorry bout the other story here is the disclaimer: I don't own slayers but I own the other characters. Whatever... 


	2. Meeting Again

Chapter Two:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own slayers  
  
When Fillia woke up it was the next day. The twins were still sleeping so she got up and decided to get a move on. She started walking along a forgotten path. It really was beautiful. The trees were very high and the canopies touched each other. This provided shade on the hot day, making it pleasant. The ground was carpeted by a lot of green soft grass. There were birds singing and the forest was alive with many creatures. Finally Fillia was out of the forest. She knew that her friends had to be around here somewhere. She saw a small town up ahead and figured her friends must be there. One of the twins woke up and watched her. It occurred to her that she ought to name them. Looking at the one still sleeping she decided to name her after the color of her eyes. "Sakura" she murmured. However, she could not conceive a sutible name for her amethyst eyed daughter. She arrived at what seemed to be a restaurant. The town's name escaped her, but she knew Lina wouldn't pass this place up. She went inside. Sure enough, Lina and Gourry were eating the inn out of business. Amelia and Zelgadis were watching them with a slightly amused look on their faces. When Fillia entered with the children, even Lina and Gourry stopped eating. Fillia blushed at their staring and sat at an empty seat at their table. The silence was deafening. A tumbleweed rolled by. Lina regained her voice first. "who are the kids?" "I only thought of one of their names. This is Sakura. I just bore them two nights ago." Xellos chose this moment to appear. "Who are the twerps?" he asked jokingly. Fillia's anger flared. "Sakura and her sister are not twerps!" She nearly added that they were in fact his kids, but stopped herself in time. Xellos's eyes opened and he took the child whom hadn't been named yet. He handled her with a gentleness the others hadn't known he possessed. The girl looked up at him then teleported away. She was hanging in mid-air. Sakura followed her. They both reached down and touched the orb embedded in his staff. Suddenly, a blinding light filled the room. When it cleared, in place of a pair of babies there stood two teenagers. One had Xellos's smirk but her eyes were open, unlike his. They stared in a sinister leer. They were the eyes of a murderer and a monster. Her hair, midnight violet, reached down to the floor, despite the fact that she was floating in the air and also had her hair in a ponytail. Despite the fact she appeared with a cold, heartless glint in her eye she appeared very beautiful in an eerie sort of way. She was dressed in all black. She wore a simple shirt and pants. She chose boots and a cape with intricate designs in an ancient language long since dead. Around her neck hung many fancy and simple necklaces. She wore large silver with amethyst inset on them hoop earrings and many rings. She had a very nice figure and a belt hung around her hips. On the belt hung swords, daggers and other assorted weapons along with sharp metal chopsticks tucked behind her rather pointed ears. Next to her was Sakura. They were as different as day and night. Sakura had large beautiful kind eyes the color of her name. Her hair wasn't quite as long, only reaching her calves, it too was in a ponytail. Just as her twin looked the monster half in her, Sakura resembled only the purity and innocence that only a golden dragon can possess. She wore a tight, pretty shirt and skirt which really defined her figure. She too wore a belt but on hers hung medicines and salves. Her earrings were studs, rubies, and some ruby necklaces hung around her neck. Her cloak was pinkish like her hair. She chose high heeled shoes for footware. However, she had identical chopsticks, exempting color, ( hers were pink. Duh.) that were equally as dangerous. The amethyst eyed one spoke. He voice was very lovely and could be very persuasive. "My name is Reianniae. I prefer Rei." As suddenly as they changed it happened again. A bright light flashed in there were Sakura and Rei as babes again. Sakura flew over to her mother and Rei followed her. Everyone sat in shocked silence. Fillia spoke first "Xellos these are your children."  
  
***** I thought that was a pretty good chappie. It was longer than the other ones. I'm on spring break so I should get a lot posted. Kai does a little dance. 


	3. Confusion and a fatal message

Hiya! RK here! I would like to thank elffromspace for your review. It was the only one I got. I'll try to space it better, thanks. BTW I mention this thing about staffs and I made it up. To the story!:  
  
*********************************************** ~~~CHAPTER 3 CONFUSION AND A MESSAGE.~~~ ***********************************************  
  
Xellos opened both of his eyes. Anyone could see how  
  
surprised he was. And everyone did cause they were  
  
staring at him with disbelief in their eyes. Xellos was  
  
wondering how this had occurred. 'I don't remember...'  
  
Xellos decided he needed to talk to Fillia. Now. "Fillia can  
  
we talk," he paused looking around, "alone?" Fillia  
  
nervously nodded and followed him out of the room.  
  
"Wow," murmured Gourry, "I thought they hated each  
  
other. What happened?" For once he had a good point. It  
  
was rather frightening. "I dunno..." answered Lina.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Fillia decided to speak first. "are you mad at me?" She  
  
cringed at how babyish and pleading that sounded and Rei  
  
squirmed in her arms. Xellos sighed and replied "No, I'm  
  
just confused." Fillia looked at him curiously. "don't you  
  
remember? On my birthday we..." Fillia trailed off,  
  
blushing. "That's the thing." Fillia looked up startled.  
  
"Huh?" it was her turn to be confused. Xellos explained  
  
"Monsters do that for pleasure. To reproduce the female  
  
touches the male's staff." He gestured at the one he was  
  
holding. Fillia then remembered. "that night in the morning  
  
it was in my way when I got up to get my clothes. I moved  
  
it" Xellos replied "well that's it then." He looked at the  
  
children in her arms. Sakura was sound asleep. Rei had  
  
been listening attentively. She was studying him. Rei  
  
teleported over to him and stared intently into his eyes. He  
  
thought she could probably read all of his emotions at the  
  
time. Rei said very slowly, but clearly "Am I a mistake?"  
  
Xellos was startled at the question, but shook his head.  
  
"You and your twin were an accident not a mistake." Rei  
  
seemed content with this answer and said "I'm hungry."  
  
Fillia laughed and was about to lift up her shirt to feed her  
  
when Xellos stopped her grinning. "Mazoku are born with  
  
fangs and eat regular food until they are old enough to eat  
  
emotions." He opened Rei's mouth to reveal many sharp  
  
teeth. Fillia shuddered at how glad she was that he had  
  
warned her. They walked out to the others and got Rei a lot  
  
of food. "She eats like Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry" Said  
  
Amelia shocked that a tiny thing could put away all that  
  
food. Everyone laughed and Lina looked murderous.  
  
Especially when Xellos had to say "Well when her kid is  
  
born imagine how much it's gonna eat with Gourry and  
  
Lina as it's parents." Xellos was promptly whammed by  
  
Lina and then she bowed her head. Everyone leaned in to  
  
hear what she was saying "Darkness beyond twilight,  
  
crimson beyond blood that flows..." Xellos decided now  
  
was not the best time to be here so he vanished leaving the  
  
rest of them with a ready-to-kill Lina Inverse. Nobody was  
  
pleased about that. However, Xellos came back and his  
  
expression was serious. Suddenly, a messenger burst in.  
  
"Message for Miss Amelia Wil Tesla Seiloon." He was  
  
panting but managed to say "Your father is dead and you  
  
need to come back for the coronation." ************************************************ Owari~~~ 


	4. Old memories

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my stories. I was sooo happy! Akita, I will be updating that poem story too! Arigato! CHAPTER FOUR: THE SHOCKING TRUTH  
  
Everyone stared at the messenger boy. "What..." Someone  
  
voiced the question that was on everyone's minds.  
  
Suddenly, Amelia fainted. Immediately Lina was roaring at  
  
the poor boy. "What the Hell are you talking about?! What  
  
happened?" The messenger was extremely scared be this  
  
point and couldn't say anything due to fear of the flaming  
  
red- head. "Miss Lina..." Fillia calmed her and the boy  
  
down. He started his story. "It was about a month ago.  
  
Prince Phillionel received a telegraph that a helpless person  
  
was being held captive. Of course, in the name of justice he went off alone. He never came back. And the thing is he  
  
never told anyone exactly where he was going. So there  
  
was no way to find him. A week ago his dead body was  
  
mailed back to us with a note to Fillia UL Copt. We knew  
  
she was traveling with Lina Inverse so I tracked you down.  
  
Here you go, but none could decode the strange message."  
  
With the explanation over with he handed Fillia the letter.  
  
Meanwhile, Amelia had woken up. Fillia slowly opened up  
  
the crumpled piece of paper as if afraid of what it might  
  
say. The letters were written in long spidery ink. Well, it  
  
probably wasn't ink. With disgust Xellos realized the  
  
substance that made up the letter was blood. Probably  
  
Phil's blood. As was suspected no one else could read the  
  
extensive note. Fillia read it with growing horror and  
  
disgust. Then she read the last sentence. The signature. Her  
  
mouth opened and closed a couple times like a fish out of  
  
water. Tears welled up in her eyes and she read the post  
  
script. The color drained out of her face and she blacked  
  
out. Lina watched emotions flicker across Fillia's face and  
  
waited with growing impatiently. When Fillia blacked out  
  
she couldn't take it anymore. Lina wasn't the kind of  
  
person who enjoyed being left in the dark. She hated  
  
surprises over anything else. She shook Fillia violently  
  
until she came to. Fillia had tears running down her very  
  
pale face. She slowly and very carefully read the letter out  
  
loud. ' Fillia, I will never forget the injustice done to me.  
  
You were the only person who knew I was innocent yet  
  
you of all people chose to have me exiled. In return I will  
  
make your life a living hell as mine is. This first person  
  
killed is just the start of all the unhappiness you will feel  
  
before I'm through with you. With love, Mikazuki. P.S.  
  
Remember Ryo? He didn't kidnap me at all. Just look at  
  
my neck. What a fool you are..,..' Fillia by now was  
  
trembling. "You're gonna hafta explain that one to us  
  
Fillia." Commented Lina. Fillia sighed but realized that  
  
now they were caught up in her problems and the least she  
  
could do was give them an explanation. After all now  
  
Amelia's father was dead because of her and her problems.  
  
Fillia took a deep breath and schooled her features so she  
  
could talk without crying.  
  
Woo hoo! Another cliffy and I have gone completely  
  
insane! Moooooooooo! Mooooooooooooo!  
  
Owari. What does that mean anyway? 


	5. Remininscent

Hello! Can I have more reviews pretty please?  
  
CHAPTER FIVE REMININSCENT  
  
Fillia took a deep breathe and began her tragic story very  
  
slowly, loosing herself in her memories. "It was a long  
  
time ago...  
  
"Fillia-chan wake up!" Mikazuki exclaimed. Fillia sleepily  
  
got up and followed her sister out. Fillia was about 6 years  
  
old and her sister was 10. They were on their way to see  
  
their auntie. They arrived at about noon. "oh auntie little  
  
Rei is sooooo cute!" squeled Fillia when they went inside.  
  
The reason they had gone was to help their dear aunt with  
  
the responsibilities that come with a new child. They had a  
  
grand time helping give Rei a bath. Then Uncle Kenji came  
  
home and gave Mikazuki and Fillia little presents for  
  
helping out. They were delighted and because Aunt Kai  
  
insisted they decided to spend the night. It was about  
  
midnight when Mikazuki woke up. Rei was crying and  
  
because she was already up Mikazuki went to check on  
  
her. When she came in a smallish mazoku was attacking  
  
Rei! Mikazuki grabbed Rei and in her haste to get her away  
  
from the monster she dropped the poor child. Rei's neck  
  
was broken in the fall. She died. Fillia had watched the  
  
whole thing from where she had hidden. She was  
  
completely terrified. Auntie and Uncle came in and the  
  
mazoku had long since run away. They saw Mikazuki and  
  
their dead Rei. They accused her of killing the babe. "Of  
  
course I didn't! there was a mazoku and I was trying to  
  
protect her and I!" Mikazuki wailed. In their grief they told  
  
everyone how Mikazuki had killed Rei and she was thrown  
  
out of her own race. In that whole time Fillia knew the  
  
truth and didn't once stand up for her beloved sister. As  
  
Mikazuki was walking away from the town she yelled  
  
goodbye to Fillia. "I love you Fillia-chan!" Then she  
  
discovered Fillia knew the truth and hadn't done anything  
  
for her and believed Fillia had betrayed her. She swore a  
  
curse on her that day that she would get her revenge on her  
  
backstabbing sister who she had loved so much.  
  
Fillia was crying now and finished her sad story. "I have to  
  
find Zuki and stop her!" she cried. They all agreed this  
  
would have to be done very soon. Amelia wanted to go, but  
  
she had to rule Seiloon and Zelgadis said he'd go back with  
  
her to help her out. The next morning they left the inn and  
  
parted ways. "So where exactly does your sister live?"  
  
questioned Xellos. "Up in the mountains in a large cave.  
  
She told me before she left that she would live in our old  
  
favorite hiding spot." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes  
  
again. They turned north towards the cold, unforgiving  
  
mountains and set off.  
  
Owari 


	6. Journey's end

CHAPTER SIX JOURNEY'S END  
  
They were nearing the mountains and by nightfall had  
  
reached the base of the looming mountains. They set up  
  
camp and everyone went to sleep. Except Gourry who had  
  
the first watch. It would be his last. As he was watching the  
  
stars he heard something and decided to go and investigate.  
  
He wandered far into the darkness where he was slain.  
  
In the morning when everyone woke up they found the  
  
bloody and lifeless body of Gourry lying by the remnants of  
  
the fire. Lina cried out and ran to fall to her knees by his  
  
side. She was blinded by her grief and shouted "this is all  
  
your fault Fillia!" Suddenly she stopped crying and drew  
  
the sword from Gourry's belt and faced Fillia with a  
  
madness in her eyes. "I cant forgive you for this Fillia!"  
  
she yelled as she charged towards the sobbing golden  
  
dragon. Xellos tried to stop her and talk some sense into  
  
her, but she was beyond sanity. Madness had taken over her  
  
and she charged with the sword out in front of her. Maybe  
  
it was her grief or maybe it was her madness, or maybe it  
  
was Mikazuki's oath being fulfilled but whatever it was it  
  
was fatal. Lina tripped and because of the angle at which  
  
she was holding Gorron Nova, when she fell it pierced  
  
through her chest. She fell down dead next to her lover, still  
  
with that murderous look in her dull ruby eyes. She  
  
shuddered and died. Fillia fell down and sobbed  
  
uncontrollably. Xellos held her and tried to comfort her. "  
  
Let go of me! I cant live like this! I'm going to end it right  
  
now!" She grabbed Lina's dagger when she saw the look in  
  
Xellos' open eyes. "It will be over for you, but what about  
  
them?" He indicated Rei and Sakura who were watching  
  
the whole thing and Sakura had started bawling because  
  
everyone was shouting. Fillia put the dagger down and  
  
picked them up and comforted them. Suddenly, a great  
  
light bloomed and as it faded a woman stood there. She had  
  
long jet black hair the color of her eyes which were wide  
  
with hate. "Mikazuki..." Fillia whispered. Xellos stood up  
  
and confronted this golden dragon. Before he could say or  
  
do anything Fillia stood up and told her sister quietly "I  
  
didn't say anything because I was afraid. Afraid of what  
  
had happened." As her soft voice carried on the breeze  
  
Mikazuki started to tear up. "No! You betrayed me!" She  
  
yelled. Fillia went over to her and hugged her. Mikazuki  
  
stabbed a dagger into her back yet still she hugged her. "I  
  
love you nee-Chan!" Mikazuki howled with grief at what  
  
she had done like so long ago. As Fillia collapsed into  
  
Xellos' arms, Mikazuki made a decision. She called upon  
  
L-sama to grant her request. She would give over her own  
  
life to have that of Fillia's and her friends restored. At that  
  
Mikazuki disappeared and the others revived. They all  
  
looked to Xellos for an explanation and he somberly told  
  
them what Mikazuki had chosen to do. Fillia cried and the  
  
wait on her shoulders of not helping her sister finally eased.  
  
She knew she'd see Zuki in the next life so she could only  
  
hope her sister would wait there for her. She ran over to  
  
check on the twins and Rei looked at Fillia and said "Aunt  
  
Zuki has died but we will live in memory of her just as I  
  
live in memory of your cousin Rei." Lina gasped. "How  
  
does she know all that?" Fillia wanted to know. Xellos  
  
replied "I believe that she can read minds and is highly  
  
intelligent even for a mazoku baby, but I'm not sure. Ask  
  
her yourself." Fillia looked questioningly at Rei, but all she  
  
said was 4 very familiar and irritating words everyone  
  
knew quite well by then. Rei winked and announced  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!"  
  
Owari  
  
I was planning for tat to be the end of this but if you think I  
  
should write another fanfic about other things that could  
  
happen to them please review and let me know. 


End file.
